


I'm Just a Boy And You're Cinderella

by sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, I Love You, I'll try to upload frequently, I'm so excited for it baes, Reader-Insert, ayyy, i love this, one direction coes in later, so does 5sos, wont be in until the second or third chapter, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate and confused, rummaging around a dirty street looking for his only little piece of heaven. And it’s scaring him now because all he can hear is the trumpet of the royals and he looks up. He looks up and sees her.<br/>He sees the girl he’s been looking for, draped in the finest of silk but the dullest of expressions, the girl he loves with a tiara a halo around a weave of intricate braidings. He sees a Prince’s hand draped around her dainty shoulder, and he has never felt smaller.<br/>--------<br/>Or a Youtuber, 5 seconds of summer, and one Direction AU where they are all are in Medieval times and Dan Howell is hella in love with the reader. Larry mentions and a ton of other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey baes! Leave a comment! I'll love you forever  
> My tumblr is loverlylittleimagines.co.vu  
> <3  
> Lemme know if you desire some new updateees

Daniel Howell is waiting. He left his mother home with his brother and a kiss on her sick forehead before rushing off to the job that he would usually dread. You see, there was a specific reason that he was racing to be a busboy of all thing. A girl. His friends Pj and Chris always teased him when they went down to the river to was their family’s rags. He really didn’t think he’d be such a cliche, but that's what she’s turned him into. She’s made his gray skies blue, filled the joy back into his brown eyes. She was a queen of a girl, even if she was a peasant just like him , and he’d make her his wife one day. Right now, you’d have to be a dimwit to not notice the way his gaze lingered on her glowing form a few moments after she'd turned her back to him. He always believed that it was never too good to be too involved, like his mother was with his father, but he couldn’t help but fall into the rabbit hole of her gorgeous and passionate eyes as she spoke of the world of her very own. Of their very own. Because it really felt like they ruled the world together, making ironically funny jokes while washes the dishes that the stupid royals had used.

She was his princess.

He was whistling on the way to the grubby kitchen, stopping only for a moment to smile and drop a sixpence by the old lady sitting outside the castle, selling roses. He picks one up, a smile spread uncontrollably wide across his lips. He thinks of how it will look in her hair, even though it will be matted and soon damp from the steam of the dish washing room. Honestly all he really wants is to see her face when she sees it, grinning and bubbly, then wrapping her arms around his body in a _thank you._

So you can imagine how disappointed he feels when he doesn't see her sitting, curled up with her book. He didn’t see his best friend look up at him with loving eyes, and to pester him with nonsensical questions about his mother. He’d introduced her once, and he’d daresay she loves his mom more than him. She just wanted to make sure she was always alright. He didn’t see her, so he looked around, asking the guard if you’d been there.

"Pardon, Monsieur, have you seen a young girl around here?" Dan spoke quickly to him, with a trained scholar’s tongue.

“No. I haven’t young sir, But I hope you do.” he offered with a kind smile reaching out from tired green eyes. He nodded sharply before running to the only place he'd thought she'd be. She always hung around the back of the servant’s quarters, to escape her controlling father and distant mother.

Pushing past the crowd, he feels his worry and adrenaline rise when he doesn’t see her there either. He didn’t see his queen of a woman, the one his family adored, the one he loved. His eyes scanned the area, gripping his satchel, biting his lip. He didn't care that he was going to be late. He didn't care that his boss would whip him until his skin was crimson. He cared that the apple of his eye was missing. He cared that he wasn't blessed by her appearance. If she was playing a trick on him, then by now she would've tackled him from behind and kissed his cheek, making him swoon. But she wasn't showing up. The world was scaring him, and he suddenly remembered back to a day in the summer.

_"Daniel I swear to god if you don’t slow down I will-”_

_“You’ll do what, babe? Do what? Hit me with your tiny arms?” His nose crinkled as he ran past her again, earning a cute little pout. He loved that cute little pout, the one he tried so hard to make appear. He tapped her nose, panting as he finally stopped, breath shuddering to a constant. She smirked before pouncing wildly onto his back, and he swiftly caught her. He spun her around quickly, placing her on her feet while his hands remained on her waist. She raised her finger to press her finger to his lips, when she saw him begin to speak._

_“Shh,” a whisper invited a gust of silence that he didn’t really think about because she was so close and so sweet and so innocent and lord help him he really wants to kiss her. And he gets to now because she leans in and pecks his mouth but when she tries to pull away he grabs the nape of her neck and urges her forward because wow is this moment overdue. He smirked against her lips, and he really wanted to never stop but alas the moment had to end._

_“ How long have you wanted to do that?” she teased sweetly, but he just blushed into her neck, laughing because that was the thing to do._

And where was he now, desperate and confused, rummaging around a dirty street looking for his only little piece of heaven. And it’s scaring him now because all he can hear is the trumpet of the royals and he looks up. He looks up and sees her.

He sees the girl he’s been looking for, draped in the finest of silk but the dullest of expressions, the girl he loves with a tiara, a halo around a weave of intricate braiding. He sees a Prince’s hand draped around her dainty shoulder, and he has never felt smaller.


	2. Snow White in blue jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so there is some larry in here, some ty

Dan almost fainted as he caught her gaze, and his heart ached. It burned him, scorching his heart. He felt himself spinning out, the world still breaking him and burning him out. He found himself ensnared in your gaze, and he wants nothing more to kiss your cheek and feel your soft cheek graze against his hardened hand. He wants nothing more to kiss you and feel your warmth against his skin. It’s not okay, he’s not okay, he’s breaking, and PJ can see it, see it how his friends’ knees are starting to buckle, and his face is starting to go weak, and his eyes are getting watery. The guard sees this as well, sends his green- eyed friend a single nod that meant _take him home._ Pj nods affirmatively, grabbing his friend and pulling him into an alley where Dan just breaks. He falls his into his friends’ arms and falls apart. But the prince is holding his loves waist, and their backs are straight. He’d never held her like that. All stiff and proper, but up there on the parade made of wood that the royals had done, her picturesque face staring down at him, he can’t help but think, this is what you deserve. You deserve that prince. And he thinks he’s going to break, just shatter, because while he never ever thought he deserved her, he wanted her. He wanted her with a fiery angst that lit his will to wake in the morning and that will is being stomped away.

\--

Louis looks at his friend, and he hates this word, fiance, and sees the despair written across her features. She doesn’t look like her, doesn’t have her bright smile and superb dry sarcasm.

“Hey, love,” he asked, piercing his malachite eyes into her own, arms light around her, in a tight, uncomfortable hold. They’ve been taught this since childhood, sit up Louis, hold her back, look strong.

_(Y/N), you’re a royal. Sit straight._

They hated it. Of course, they loved eachother, thought of each other as siblings. They had to, with growing up with each other. Every fall to summer  their parents arranged for them to be together, in order to cause an attraction.

It kind of worked.

They played warrior games and pretended to be gods, superheroes and the like. Louis spent August to September in her kingdom. There was no denying that she was gorgeous, with long flowing hair and a adrenaline rushing smirk And yeah, if Louis Tomlinson, Duke Of Cowellion was normal, he’d have fallen head over heels for her.

But he wasn’t. He wasn’t normal, and by age 10, his best friend, the cook’s son  back at home, Tyler, had begun to notice. He’d begun to notice how his eyes would linger after thee handsome schoolboys just a bit longer, and how he’d giggle after the handsome postman had delivered the news.

Louis was gay.

So was Tyler. So he got it. He got that it scared him, and told him it was fine.

He also told him that he’d have to hide it. Not because the kingdom of Cowellion or the kingdom Corinthiasipal, where (Y/N) was from, was particularly homophobic, but because of (Y/N) herself. He was meant to marry her.

But he didn’t want to, and to be honest, neither did she. They were best friends, siblings even, and she was a dreamer. She dreamed of love and all they could ever achieve is fondness. And they knew that in their heart of hearts.

When Louis was 13 he came out to her. It didn’t go as expected. He received a laugh and a hug and a soft, reverberating, _I know Tomlinson. I’ve always known_ , in his ear. Nothing had ever calmed him down so much.

Louis was in Corinthiasipal as her fiance, which made him chuckle, because all she’d done since he’d arrived was babble on about some kid named Dan that she’d sneaked out and fallen in love with. A peasant, named Dan.

A peasant, of course.

That was so her. She never went the easy way out. He couldn’t get a word in, with her rambling about h _is eyes and face and oh my god Louis you’d love him, he’s great but you can’t have him he’s mine._

He didn’t mind, because she’s so smitten and happy and it feels great that his friend has found exactly what she’d been searching for.

Now, all that was left was him to fall.

Now, he sat, holding her waist stiffly and uncomfortably, because that was the thing to do to keep their parents happy. Now, he sees the panic stricken look on her features. And now, he sees him.

He’s a fit fellow, with overgrown brown hair swept across his forehead in a fringe.  Quite handsome, Lou has to acknowledge, with cloudy brown eyes. His clothes are not that of a peasant, but of working man. Tattered, but still intact. Grime painted his hands, but a stricken look was on his features, and there is unending eye contact to the Princess.

The broken look he casts to her stays with him.

                                                                      ~~~~

As soon as they get off the wooden float, she grabs his wrist and just _runs_. She ripped off her stuffy gown, and harshly wiped off her powdered makeup, before running into the closet.

He was shocked at how quickly she could do this. He could only run after her as she barreled into her bedroom and tosses on her rags. She gave him a pile of brown cloth and                                                                                  She gathers dirt from the rose that sprouted delicately from her windowsill; and smeared it on her face.

He was astonished.

She looked exactly like a peasant. Of course, she still had those striking features but other than that , she looked just like a poor peasant.

                                                                        ~~~~

The cobblestone feels foreign under his feet, and she’d insisted that he’d worn commoner shoes, ones that allowed him to feel every single bump. But after trekking a couple miles, they arrive at this cracker box house, build with wood. It’s shabby, one floor, but only a couple rooms wide. The door is wooden and they are greeted by the same man he’d seen earlier. He lips fell open, but that only lasts a moment because he instantly pulls her into his chest, placing his chin on top of her head, squeezing her tightly, eyes shut because _he missed her so much and my god he thought he’d lost her_ and it actually warmed Louis’s heart to see his best friend so in love.

“We need to talk,” she said, but Louis had stopped paying attention right there. Because standing there behind Dan, was the most gorgeous boy he’d ever laid eyes one. A mane of curls erupted from his head, and he was lanky and tall, but somehow carried off the workmen's look, distinguished and handsome.

And he looked up at Lou’s clarion eyes, eyes that swirled with wonder and adoration and met them with a torrent of lush green eyes. He was speechless. But he walked up to him all the same, and said what he could.

“Who are you?”

****  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER  
> THANK YOU


End file.
